Se los adverti, ahora de que sufran!
by Angel.M.Demon
Summary: En La Organizacion 13 las cosas ya no son lo que parece cuando la chica nueva le hace la vida impocible a los miembros de la organizacion... -ROXAS!- Mi primer fic, mi oc y talvez un oneshout.


**Hola!!! bueno este es mi primer FanFic de KH y es sobre la organización mas loca (bueno para mí...) de KH(o la única...) ok... Tambien es dedicado a mi querida hermanita*odiosa**sonrie* Tambien ise este Fanfic como algo para pasar el tiempo y perdon por los errores ortograficos.  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Heart y la organización 13 no me pertenece pero Mixsu y Mitsuko me pertenece**

**Mixsu: Cabello negro que llega hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos de igual negros. Mide 1.65 y no es buena idea estar en el lado malo de ella.**

* * *

Mixsu POV

-.-.-.- El comedor -.-.-.-

Orta aburrida reunión tenemos hoy... bueno todo mi día fue aburrido. 1) no tuve ninguna misión...ABURRIDO 2)quería jugar con los chicos... ósea para mi es divertido para ellos ósea Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion... era se podría decir que era/es el sufrimiento de vivir con una chica que tiene sus cabeza en las nubes y posiblemente una loca, cosa que no soy, como esa vez en la que jugamos con los perritos no sé porque pero ahora están asustados cada vez que digo perritos, en verdad no sé porque le molesto jugar con Cerberus, un momento me volteo al siguiente están llenos de saliva lo único que le dije a Cerberus fue que podía "comérselos" en besos pero aun así no sé porque le tienen miedo a los perros... y por ultimo y 3) ROXAS AUN NO HA VUELTO DE SU MISION!!! Quiero poder jugar con Roxas... algunas veces cómplice de mis "incidentes" (A/N: solo cuando los otros lo molestan el pide que les hagan un pequeña "visita") pero aun así no ha vuelto al igual que Laxene.

*suspiro*

-Ahhh!!! Es demasiado aburrido no lo soporto!- pensé mientras veía como este Xemnas decía algo en lo cual no lograba concéntrame ósea lo único que escucho es blah blah blah _Heartlesss_ blah blah blah misión blah blah ya pueden irse.

-YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!-grite mientras me levanta, estirando los brazos hacia el techo y recibía miradas de los otros miembros

-tanto así odias estas reuniones- escuche decir a Xigbar

-es que estoy muuuuuuyyy aburiiiiiidaaaaa!- dije mientras me alejaba de la mesa y le daba la espalda a los demás eh iba saliendo - ah... espero que roxas llegue pronto...- dije mientras pensaba en las cosas que podíamos hacer

-suerte que aun no se le ha ocurrido nada para hacernos a nosotros- escuche decir a Axel que seguro estaba hablando con Demyx y Marluxia

Uuuu sentía como aparecía una sonrisa traviesa en mi cara -esto será interesante- pensé. Me voltee y vi como ellos al igual q los otros daban un pequeño salto bueno algunos no se le notaba pero aun así sabían que estaba pensando algo malo

-Que sucede Mixsu...- dijo Zexion mientras apartaba su mirada del libro

-Nada~-cante aun teniendo una sonrisa en mi cara... ujuju esto será interesante

-Mentira!- dijeron Axel, Demyx y Marluxia

*suspira*-bueno está bien es que solo estaba pensando en darles una sorpresa pero como ya no la quieren está bien- dije quitando la sonrisa que tenia y saliendo con mis manos sobre mi cabeza- entonces solo se lo daré a roxas, xemnas y a laxene- dije con algo de honestidad, en verdad pensaba solo por un segundo que era buena idea.

-y porque solo a ellos?- escuche la pregunta de Saix antes de que saliera

Me detuve un momento, voltee la cabeza -porque sé que el resto aun me odia por los "incidentes" que han pasado y ni siquiera van abrir la sorpresa- dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos dando una pequeña sonrisa- al cabo que se que roxas va a recibir mi regalo porque no le hago bro... visitas- todos me miraron feo, yo solo les di otra sonrisa- y es mi amigo, xemnas lo va a recibir porque creo que la misma razaon- todos cuando decimos todos es todos miramos al superior.

-tal vez lo reciba- fue lo que dijo. Yo accedí

- y porque Laxene?- dijo Xaldin

Me voltee para ver a todos para ver su reacción- Nah. es solo porque es la única chica- dije simplemente, todos se quedaron todos con caras de que-rayos! -además quería decirles algo antes que me valla-dije cambiando a un tono muy serio para alguien que te atormenta todos los días(A/N: NO SON TODOS LOS DIAS SOLO ALGUNITOS...)con una sonrisa en la cara es algo raro.

-q...que...-dijo Axel tembloroso porque el cambio repentino mío.

-No vayan a mi cuarto porque no les hablare, los ignorare por el resto del día pero ni se atrevan a ir a mi cuarto porque sufrirán las consecuencias de sus acciones-dije enviando miradas asesinas a cada uno-y serán peor de las cosas que eh hecho antes- volví a decir desapareciendo por las puertas y yendo hacia mi cuarto regresando esa sonrisa traviesa a mi cara.

-.-.-.-.- mi cuarto -.-.-.-

Entre al cuarto y empecé a modificar las cosas haciendo que el plan que sabia ellos no iban a tomar mi precaución, bueno la toman pero aun así se que vendrán a mi cuarto y sufrir las consecuencias.... esto será interesante

Axel POV

-.-.-. El comedor -.-.-.-

Ok eso fue traumatizante, aun todos seguíamos en los mismos lugares en los que estábamos antes de que Mixsu saliera de la habitación. Logre encontrar mi voz después de unos minutos y respire un sintiendo la necesidad -Alguno de ustedes se puede imaginar que sería lo peor además de todo lo que ha hecho ella, podría pasar apenas entráramos a su cuarto?-dije todos me miramos y todos nos pusimos a pensar y de un momento a otro todos estábamos pálidos.

-no entrare para nada a ese cuarto pon todo lo que tenga y mis flo...plantas-dijo Marluxia poniendo sus manos en su cara y supuestamente llorando

-Por lo menos sabemos que no sufriremos hoy ya que dijo que nos ignoraría-dije soltando un suspiro de alivio al igual que los otros

-Entonces ahora ya que todos han terminado con sus miedos, ya todos se pueden retirar y los llamare para la siguiente reunión en algunas horas- dijo Xemnas a.k.a MANSEX!!! Mientras salía de la habitación...

Fue después de otro minuto en que todos habíamos vuelto en lo que estábamos antes de la reunión pero aun así sentía que algo iba a pasar... Roxas! llega pronto!!

Normal POV

------ ???? ------

Se escuchaban pequenas risas en el echo de la habitacion aun nadie en todo en castilllo se habia dado cuenta de que ese dia se iban a encontrar muchas sorpresas.

------ Comedor ------

6 horas después de lo ocurrido en la mañana (A/N: eran como las 10 am ósea ahora debían ser las algo así entre las 4 pm a 5pm)

El líder de la Organización había llamado a sus miembros para la reunión que había menciona en la reunión anterior, todos llegaban y se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos aun sobrando los otros tres que se encontraban fuera para alguna misión o en su cuarto.

-Empecemos la reunión- dijo Xemnas- el tema de esta reunión es una chica que ha estado eliminando a los _Heartless_ y posee un poder igual a la keyblade-dijo este mirando sus miembros- tenemos que destruir a esta chica lo antes posible ya que podrá cambiar el rumbo de nuestros planes-

-Y entonces como es la chica?- pregunto Zexion

-La chica está viajando sola entonces podemos atacarla y traerla acá, esta chica puede usar fuego y pelea con dos espadas y su nombre es Mitsuko- dijo Xemnas

-fuego... ósea tenemos el mismo poder-dijo Axel con una sonrisa maligna en la cara

-Ósea otro pyro-dijo Demyx, reciviendo una mirada de Axel-y entonces a quien vas enviar por ella- dijo ignorando la mirada de Axel

- Enviaremos a Roxas, que va a regresar pronto de su misión, Vexem, Luxord, Marluxia y tu, Demyx- dijo Xemnas mirando a cada uno mientras nombraba a cada uno.

-Y porque a tantos?-pregunto Axel

-Aunque no lo crean esta chica puede destruir a tres ejércitos de Heartless con un solo movimiento de su espada, además de que si va Roxas algo va hacer que la chica venga sin usar tanta fuerza y venir por su bien- respondió Xemnas

-Ósea como hizo con Mixsu-Al prenunciar Saix el nombre de la chica todos se acordaron de que Roxas llego con ella, los dos hablando todo felices y después de eso ella se unió como numero XIV.

-Ahora que lo pienso...- dijo Demyx, atrayendo la atención de todos-Cual es el poder de ella, además de su arma?-la pregunta reboto en todo la habitación haciendo que todos pusieran sus miradas en el líder buscando la respuesta.

En cambio lo que vieron fue un suspiro del líder y como llevaba su mano a su frente, y masajeando el dolor de cabeza que tubo al recordar el día en que esa chica le mostro sus poderes.

-No los querrán saber, los únicos que sabemos eso son Roxas y yo- dijo el en un tono serio

-Y porque Roxas?-dijo Marluxia

-Porque él fue el que la trajo, y además de que no pudo escapar antes de que sucediera- dijo el líder. Todos se encontraban atónicos y en todos pasaban las mismas preguntas.

_Pero cuál es su poder? Cuál es su arma? Como es eso de que Roxas no pudo escapar?_

Pero todas esas preguntas se detuvieron y volvieron a mirar a su líder que había tosido falsamente para llamar su atención

-Ahora dejando ese tema. El otro tema era que hoy para cena el que iba a cocinar no se encuentra en este momento y tienen que ir a buscarla-dijo el líder seriamente.

-pero quien era el q...-el ojo de Axel empezó a ser un tic

- NOOOO!!- exacto todos gritaron al acordase el que cocinaba hoy era Mixsu cosa que en verdad podrían poner a otra persona y cambiarla pero todos preferían como la comida de ella aunque al principio no querían pero al descubrir que su comida si sabe bien, mejor disco deliciosa, todos siempre esperaban el al que ella le tocaba ya que al día anterior siempre le toca al líder, y nadie puede comer esa comida o cosa ya que no puede llamarse comida.

-Si quieren pueden esperar un poco y yo cocinaré-dijo Xemnas, todos pensaron otra vez-pero no tengo ganas ósea tienen que sacar a Mixsu de su cuarto-dijo el Líder

-entonces quien va?-dijo Zexion mirando a sus otros compañeros

-YO NO VOY!!-gritaron al aniso Axel y Demyx

-Tampoco nosotros- dijo el resto de los miembros

-Van todos- dijo Xemnas apuntando a la puerta y para que todos fueran- digan que fui yo en los envió y no pasara nada-

Los miembros de la Organización salieron uno tras otro disidiendo quien iba a entrar primero y ver si todo estaba bien al final fue Axel que quedo en que iba a entrar ya que fue el que se salvo de una broma de Mixsu ya que Roxas le dijo que no le hiciera nada a Axel cosa que Mixsu accedió rápidamente y alegremente.

Axel toco tres veces la puerta antes de que ella se abriera sola y todos mirando a dentro y vienron que Mixsu sentada viendo la televisión y porque Demyx quería ver lo que todos vean metió todos adentro.

Axel gruño pero después se cayó cuando escucho un sonido agudo

beeeeeeeeeeepp!

**_Que creen que hacen aquí_**. Se escucho la voz de Mixsu en la habitación

-E..El Líder nos envió a buscarte-dijo rápidamente Axel mirando a Mixsu que estaba a despaldas a ellos ya que estaba en su sillón mirando a su televisión en la que habían canales cambiando cada 30 segundos.

Pero no les dije que no vinieran a mi cuarto. La voz de Mixsu se escucho otra vez en la habitación después de eso la puerta de repente se cerró dejando a los 10 hombres quietos en su posición. Siax fue el primero en moverse y fue a la puerta para ver si se abría pero no se podía.

_**Se los dije**_. La voz de Mixsu se desvaneció después se escucho el sonido agudo otra ves

_beeeeeeeepp!_

-chicos...-dijo Saix tratando otra vez de abrirla sin poder hacerlo

Ok ahora si todos estaban alarmados....

-maldición!- grito Zexion atrayendo la atención de todos

-Qué?!- dijeron todos juntos a la ves

-apesta a sangre!-grito Zexion poniendo su mano en la cara tratando de no poder respirar el olor desagradable.

-espera... dijistes sangre- Axel hablo haciendo que todos se alarmaran, Axel se voltio para poder ver a Mixsu- Mixsu...-

Ninguna respuesta

-Mixsu...-volvió a decir Axel acercándose con los otros detrás de el-Mixsu... oi...-dijo Axel llegando alado de Mixsu viendo que ella tenía los ojos cerrado y había cambiado su ropa.

-Axel sacúdela! tenemos que despertarla-dijo Marluxia

-Cálmate....-dijo Axel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Maxsu suavemente pero nada sucedió después de eso se dio cuenta de que estaba fría...-Mixsu.... estas helada...-dijo Axel antes de que accidentalmente la tirara al suelo.

-Ok ahora si que me estoy asustando- dijo Demyx retrocediendo hacia la puerta tratando al igual que Saix en abrir la puerta, fallando igualmente.

Kyaaaa!!!!

Los miembros escucharon el grito, haciendo que todos saltaran un poco, enfocaron su mirada en la película que se encontraba en la televisión era una en la que una chica trataba de salir del cuarto pero no podía porque estaba cerrada después una persona se acercaba a ella y ella gritaba mas.

-Les dije que no me molestaran- todos tragaron en seco y vieron como el cuerpo de la chica, Mixsu, se levantaba lentamente de suelo, TODOS corrieron a la puerta y trataron con todo ósea armas, poderes, sus mismos cuerpos y los cuerpos de otros. Y Nada (A/N: LA PUERTA MARAVILLA!!).

-No les iba a molestar y aun así ustedes vinieron a molestarme- la chica se había levantado completamente, las luces del cuarto ahora estaban prendiéndose y apagándose y el cabellos de ella tapaban un poco sus ojos pero aun se veían los ojos de Mixsu que eran rojos, rojos sangre-Es hora de que sufran por romper la regla que le eh dicho- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica y sangre salió de ella.

....

....

....

....

**Kyyyyaaa!!!!**

------ En otro lado del castillo------

Roxas llego de su misión con Larxene y fueron a reportar con Xemnas. Entraron a la habitación donde supuestamente deberían de estar todos pero solo encontré al líder sentado en su silla leyendo un libro

-Hemos regresado...-dijo Roxas buscando a todos con la mirada, pero nada.

-Aniquilamos al traidor y recuperamos lo que se había llevado...- dijo Larxene también buscando pero también nada

-Entonces siéntense y esperemos hasta que los demás traigan a Misxu y empiece a cocinar-dijo Xemnas no despegando su mirada del libro

Roxas y Larxene se sentaron en sus puestos por unos minutos y entonces Roxas hablo

-Porque tenían que buscar a Mixsu?-dijo Roxas mirando al lider

-Numero XIV se encerró en su habitación-dijo Xemnas simplemente

-y ellos fueron a buscarla.... no se porque pero tengo un mal present...-

**Kyyyyaaa!!!!**

-to... ok... ire a ver qué pasa-dijo Roxas levantándose y caminando al cuarto de Mixsu

Roxas toco la puerta y esta se abrió para revelar a una Mixsu muy feliz.

-ROXAS!!!-dijo esta tirándose en el chico y abrazándole fuertemente y murmurando algunas palabras como que te extrañe y otras cosas sobre de como se sentía muy sola. Pero Roxas no podía escuchar nada porque veía le escena que se encontraba al frente de el.

Eran el resto de la organización tirados en el piso todos llorando, con una sonrisa inmensa en la cara pero con los ojos a punto de salirse de la cabeza, pero todos inconscientes además de que todos tenían unos vestidos todos raros como payasos, bailarinas, piratas, ropas de niños de 3 anos y otras cosas.

-Se los enseñastes?- dijo Roxas volviendo su mirada a la chica que lo está abrazando

-Ah? Oh! mi poder si al parecer les gusto mucho, oye que tal si vamos a la cocina y preparo la comida de todos...??-dijo Mixsu con una sonrisa en la cara

-ok...- fue lo único que roxas pudo responder volviendo su mirada a sus amigos... Mixsu siguiendo su mirada sonrió más y soltó a Roxas pero solo para cogerle la muñeca y llevarlo al comedor

-tranquilo ellos van a venir cuando la comida ya esté lista-dijo Mixsu aun sin quitar la sonrisa en su cara

-cuanto tiempo estuvieron es "ese" lugar...-dijo Roxas perdiendo un poco de color al recordar "ese" lugar

-ah no mucho como tú y el líder...-dijo Mixsu ya casi llegando al comedor-mmmm... creo que 30 segundos no algunos llegaron al minuto...-dijo contando algo con sus dedos-además de que tome algunas cosas mientras estaban en "ese" lugar- dijo Mixsu parando y volteándose a Roxas esta vez no con una sonrisa normal sino con una sonrisa maligna y traviesa

Roxas se rio -Aun no puedo creer que puedas ser que tu nombre antes de convertirte en un 'Cualquiera' sea Miyu...-dijo Roxas entrando al comedor

Mixsu se rio también-Yo aun tampoco lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa yendo asía la cocina, no sin antes decirle hola a Larxene y al líder

-Esto si que fue divertido.- Mixsu murmuro antes de desaparecer en la puerta de la cocina

Miyu: Amable, Agradable, Cariñosa, Afectuosa


End file.
